


U R Mine

by Iris_Scarlett



Category: pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Scarlett/pseuds/Iris_Scarlett
Summary: 莲在台上台下太耀眼了，川西拓实生气了。雷点：兽化
Relationships: 西莲
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	U R Mine

第二次公演结束后，raise the flag组被要求留下来录制一位特典。观众全部离场，关掉了纷乱繁杂的灯光后，舞台显得寂寞了不少。工作人员神神秘秘地让他们去到一个小房间，竟把获胜后的福利渲染出了惩罚游戏的气氛。莲带队往小房间走，川西原本走在第三个，走着走着慢慢走成了末尾，磨磨蹭蹭地往前挪。可惜实在没有几步路，终是磨蹭进了屋。屋里粉色的帘子刚刚好挡住了什么东西。

“哇哇哇好可怕哦！”

全体组员缩成一团，把莲推了出去担任第一个“被吓”的人。

川西个子小，被队友一挡，镜头里便只能看见他的一头粉发晃来晃去。他乐得躲在后面，从人缝里看他的恋人。

刚才舞台上的激情未过，公布现场票顺位时的紧张与喜极而泣更是消耗了大量体力，他和莲拥抱时感受到的微烫的体温让他的心跳不断加快，差点控制不住要显出自己的动物特征，瞳孔甚至已经变成了猫科动物特有的竖瞳，此时正暗自努力让自己平复下来。

而且，川西真的还挺怕这种未知的东西的。

拉开帘子看到玩偶服的那一刻，他内心一松，不由自主地笑倒在地上。他慢悠悠地捡起地上最后一件恐龙服，还有心对着镜头玩笑一句。大泽抢到了跳跳虎的玩偶服，他看了眼莲手上的柴犬服，把跳跳虎塞进川西手里换走了恐龙。

“拓实君的本体是猫吧？这样正好符合了～”

诶，其实我倒是没有很在意这个。川西有点好笑地看了眼手里鲜艳的橘红色，接受了大泽的好意。

穿着松松垮垮的玩偶服跳舞实在是一种新鲜体验。本质卖萌特典，大家倒也放轻松了很多，主动为了符合萌设改了几个动作，笑得开心自然。结束后莲甚至学着柴犬的样子在舞台上四脚狂奔。川西的目光停留在莲翘起的柴犬尾巴上，不由得想起了莲本体的尾巴。

不是柴犬短短的样子，是狐狸的毛茸茸的大尾巴。

动物的本能让他看到俯趴着的莲控制不住想要覆上去的冲动。

回到宿舍，神经放松下来后，疲惫便迅速涌了上来。几人打了招呼便各回各屋休息。

川西一把拉住莲，把人带进了一间练习室。

公演刚刚结束，天色渐晚，练习生们多半都在寝室里歇着，几个练习室里空无一人。

川西没开灯，就着晚霞把莲拉倒在地上。无关人等都不在，他把小而尖的耳朵和长尾巴显露了出来，眼里泛出点点金色。

棕色的皮毛上缀着黑色的斑点。说川西是猫并不严谨，他是一只豹猫，比普通家猫要凶悍得多。

他把莲按在地上，长长的尾巴甩来甩去，不由自主地去卷莲的脚踝，把莲蹭得有点痒。莲缩了缩腿，安抚地撸撸他的背，软声说：“拓实，明天，明天可以吗？今天真的很累，等会儿吃完饭早点洗澡早点睡觉吧？”

豹猫金色的眼睛注视着他，说话的语气里仿佛带了点委屈：“你还没有祝贺我得了第一。”

“明天和队员一起，大家一起不好吗？”

“不好。”猫科动物显露出狩猎者的本性，手上的力道重了几分，“就现在，你和我。”

川西飞快解开莲的外衣扣子，控制着力量微微露出尖利的爪子划开里面的衣服，抚上乳尖的时候，就又变回了平时修剪齐整的指尖。

看这样子是无论如何都要做了。莲有点无奈，配合着脱了彼此的衣服裤子，不好好配合的话，做完他能得到的就是一堆破布，连回寝室都够呛。

莲向来抵挡不住猫科动物直接又炽热的视线，也不知道平时那个几句话就害羞的人怎么做爱时就坦诚起来了。川西从他的下腹一路往上舔吻，留下一道湿漉漉的水痕。灵活的舌头在左胸处停留了很久，左手尖尖的指甲在右胸处画着圈。莲压抑着自己的喘息声，双手圈着川西的脖子，脸上漫起一层淡粉色。

男人的胸本没有那么敏感，他这个样子，全是这几个月被川西调教出来的结果。

川西终于放过了那两颗被玩得挺立起来的红果，顺着锁骨留下几个吻痕，小心地落在衣服能遮盖掉的地方。

然后他咬住了喉结，就像豹猫捕食时咬住猎物的喉咙那样凶狠地落下尖牙，轻柔地舔吻，随后终于吻住了他从舞台上就开始肖想的唇。

野猫就算家养了也还是凶，莲尽力回应这个深吻，想起上一次做爱川西一个激动把他脖子咬破的悲惨事迹。

那回还好是录制间隙的休息时间，这次可没那么好运，晚上和其他练习生还好同桌吃饭，衷心希望这回别破皮了。

川西发现了莲的走神，不满地咬了一口他的嘴唇，一手滑下去握住了他已经挺立的欲望。

他的技巧除了服务自己，大多都是在莲身上练出来的，指尖沾了点淫液上下套弄起来，重点照顾了前端的小孔和两颗小球。

故意弄尖的指甲轻轻抠弄尿道口，莲根本压不住自己的声音，想拉开川西的手：“拓……你别…别这么弄……呜…太、太过了啊啊啊——”  
川西眯起眼，竟意外地好说话起来，依言放开，把沾着清液的手指递到莲嘴边，低声命令：“舔。”

莲张嘴纳入两根手指，舌尖追逐指尖，老老实实把它们舔湿，微腥的前液混着唾液被他吞下，喉结滚动。莲专注地望着他，含着他的手舔舐的模样太过色情，未能咽下的唾液顺着唇角淌下，川西的目光暗了下来。

他抽出手指，摸到莲身后的小穴，破开褶皱顶进去的同时，又一口咬上莲的脖颈，狠狠磨了磨，感受着脉搏的跳动和生命的鲜活。

然而唾液毕竟不是十分良好的润滑剂。川西抽出手指，毫不在意地又自己舔了一遍，耐心地去软化干涩的甬道。

莲自暴自弃地闭了眼，在第三根手指能自由出入时搂紧川西的背，在他耳边用气声说：“好了…可以了……你进来吧。”

川西从善如流，用性器替换了手指。龟头顶入小穴，可惜润滑终究不够，莲被顶得发出低低的哀叫。

川西把他翻过来，换了比较轻松的背入，双手揉弄他紧实的侧腰，在他的背上落下一个个红痕：“莲，放松，慢慢来。”

在随时可能会来人的练习室里被按着后背像动物交配一样进入，莲害羞地耳廓都红了。无人的房间里，轻微的呼吸声都会被放大，他甚至觉得整栋楼里都只剩下他的呻吟。

他刚想咬住手臂克制一下，却被一种毛茸茸的触感吓得惊呼出声。

“拓实！你……”他一低头便看见川西的尾巴缠上他滴着水的性器，灵巧地滑动，带来致命的快感。

“啊啊啊啊太……拓、拓实快放开——”

视觉上的刺激并生理上的快感一同袭来，莲崩溃得险些掉了眼泪，忘掉了后穴的不适，仿佛全部的感官都集中在前端。微硬的皮毛擦过尿道口，有几根侵入了进去，挑动敏感的神经，让莲哭泣着射了出来，刺激得他整个人都颤抖起来，若不是川西伸手揽住他，他连自己的身体都撑不住了。打理得很好的尾巴被弄的一塌糊涂，沾上了晶亮的水渍和白浊，顺势贴上莲的小腹，把浊液一点一点蹭上去。

“舒服吗？莲，这是你的东西哦。”川西咬着莲的耳垂说着让人羞耻的话，下身因着莲高潮时的放松全部挺入，趁着他高潮后最敏感的时候大力抽插起来。

“呜啊…拓实……慢、慢一点！”莲知道做爱时川西喜欢听什么，他软着声音叫恋人的名字，乞求一点宽恕，“拓实、拓实……”

然而这次川西充耳不闻，找到前列腺后发疯似地针对着那一点狠狠顶弄。狂风暴雨般的快感炸得莲头皮发麻，他不知道川西又在气什么，只能流着眼泪撅着屁股承受恋人的怒气，他已经彻底忘了要控制声音，高高低低的呻吟带着哭腔回荡在练习室里。他的欲望又一次挺立起来，淌着淫液被豹猫的尾巴掌控着，他模模糊糊地求饶，换来更深入的操弄。

“拓实，拓实…”莲费力地抬手抓住川西抱着他的手，扭头对上那双漂亮的眼睛，“让我看着你吧？”

川西的动作一顿，目光中透出笑意，抵着莲的敏感点把他翻过来抱进怀里，耳边传来恋人陡然拔高的泣音。

“啊啊啊你——！”

体位的变化让性器进得更深，莲怀疑自己要被捅穿了，快感如电流般顺着脊椎炸开。他伏在川西肩头，想到今天下午时川西还趴在他肩上哭过，心里一片柔软。

莲的性器坚硬地抵在两人的小腹上，他想抚慰一下自己，却被川西霸道地捉住。他的双手被按到地上，整个人躺了下来，川西的汗水顺着下颌线滴落在他的胸膛上。

然后他们交换一个与下身狠戾的操弄完全相反的温柔的吻。

莲的脑海一片空白，快感包裹着他，硕大的性器一干到底，他像是被捕食者按在地上的猎物，无法抗拒，无法逃脱，被硬生生操射出来，被操得连耳朵和尾巴都克制不住露出来了。

太羞耻了，被操出部分本体什么的。

白狐柔软的尖耳朵和蓬松的尾巴随着莲的高潮微微颤抖着，在川西摸上尾根时，敏感得全身都轻轻痉挛起来。

“这样的莲君，真的很可爱啊。”川西撸着莲的尾巴，慢慢将自己的欲望再次撞进小穴。

莲感到有些怕了，挣扎着想往后退，被川西抓着尾巴一把拖回来，直直撞在前列腺上，逼出一声哭喊。

“莲君，不管是台上台下都这么耀眼呢。大家都莲君莲君地叫着。莲君实在是太招人喜欢了。”川西感叹着，下身持续顶弄着，肠道抽搐着裹住他，他终于抵着最深处射了出来。

猫咪今天这么生气，原来是因为这个吗？莲重重地喘息着瘫软在地上，双腿大张着，累得几乎连一根手指都抬不起来了。

“所以说，拓实到底在不安什么啦。”他眨掉睫毛上挂着泪水，目光一如既往的沉静温和，“不管怎么样，我爱的是川西拓实啊。”

川西定定地看着他，俯下身去够他的唇，气息交换间模糊地回应：“嗯，我也爱你，莲。”

天色黑了，猫科动物借着极佳的夜视能力收拾好了衣服，耳朵和尾巴也餍足地收了回去。莲扶着川西的手起身，腰酸还在其次，有液体顺着腿根淌下来，甚至因为过于强烈的高潮透支连狐狸的特征都收不回去。

这样子走在走廊里，任谁都能看出发生了什么吧。

莲狠狠瞪了一眼川西，那家伙，又露出平时那种羞涩的笑容了。

“呐，莲，变回本体吧？我抱你回去？”

虽然不是很愿意，但这是唯一的办法了。

川西抱起莲的衣服，折叠好的衣服上卧着一只白狐狸，湿漉漉的眼睛警惕地扫视四周。

他愉快地向宿舍走去。

小剧场：

“莲，如果把尾巴插进去会怎么样？”

“试试看吗莲？”

“舒服吗？”

“诶，自己的尾巴都玩得那么开心吗？”

“啊，你看，莲的尾巴都湿哒哒的了。”

dbq这只是我的诡异癖好不要举报我


End file.
